Lisa Nattsu
Lisa Nattsu '(リサナッツ, ''Nattsu Lisa) is a former Iwakgaure Kunoichi and member of the bombing core. She is a member of the Akatsuki and a partner of Black Zetsu, after he forcibly fused with her to keep her from reporting his survival of the 4th great Ninja war. Background Lisa was born in Iwagakure and apparently was born with Elastic and Explosive Release though the first one is unexplained. Her parents were veterans of the 4th Great Ninja War, and disapproved of her and her sister wanting to be ninja. Lisa disobeyed and ironically this saved her, as Zetsu survived his imprisonment and killed her family after the discovered him hiding in their bar/home cellar. Lisa was Forcefully fused with Zetsu which caused her to go insane and obtain a goofy, oblivious personality. Personality Lisa prior to her for forceful fusion with Black Zetsu was a strong willed person was described as a practical joker who loved playing pranks on her friends. After her forceful fusion, she has become insane, oblivious, and goofy. Her jokes are more deadlier as when she almost killed Denkai and Metal Lee with her C4 and claimed it was a joke. She also sings random incoherent songs, dances at random and performs random acts on the battlefield. She has been seen using her Underground Earth Travel technique to be nosy such as when she looked over Sai’s shoulders when he was fighting Hidan and Greed or calling Sakura ugly. When the Akatsuki were hired by Kakashi to protect Mistuki from the foundation, She made jokes about Kakashi hair and destroyed his Icha Icha Paradise book and replacing it with her explosive clay. She cares for her teammates and seems to be in love with Zetsu whom lately has been rekindling some of those feelings back. Appearance Lisa has dirty blonde hair with black tips, fair skin, and golden eyes and blonde eyebrows. She is short in stature compared to the rest of the Akatsuki but is slightly taller than Rukia Kurosaki. When as a Iwagakure ninja she wore her forehead protector around her forehead, and wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit and red pants and bandages around her ankles and red sandals. After joining the Akatsuki she wears her former uniform underneath her class Akatsuki robe, and her scratched Iwagakure forehead protector and fingerless gloves on one hand and bandages covering the other. When merged with Zetsu her right half remains the same with exception of Zetsu replacing the left half of her body. Abilities Lisa is highly skilled as a Shinobi, and is skilled in closer quarter and long range combat, her Earth, Wood, Elastic, and Explosive Release grants her an edge in range combat while her elasticity gives her an edge in close quarters combat, she also has access to Zetsu abilities such as the Harshirama DNA which grants her increased strength, speed, durability, and agility and regeneration as well as shape shifting and advanced Henge techniques. Also due to her insanity, and oblivious nature this makes her unpredictable and hard to fight or read. Nature Transformation Lisa is highly skilled in Nature Transformations she is capable of preforming one hand to no hand signs whatsoever she is so fast at handsigns sharingan users can’t copy her techniques because of her speed it looks like she did nothing. She is most adapt at Earth, Wood, and Explosive Releases often combing them. Elastic Release is her natural elasticity abilities. Kekkei Genkai Lisa has access to the Explosive and Elastic Release Kekkei Genkai and also thanks to Zetsu has access to the Wood Release. Taijutsu Lisa is highly skilled in Taijutsu her style is unknown thanks in part due to her unpredictable fighting style which changes randomly and often. This even caused an argument amongst the Leaf Genin and their allies, where Metal said she fights like a drunken old guy while Iawabe says her fighting style was similar to the Hyūga '''clan. Intelligence Despite her goofy nature and oblivious Lisa is quite intelligent as she sets up complex traps, and combat strategies she is even able to discern a enemies plan of attack and adjust accordingly, such as when she ambush Team 7, 10 and 25 who were planing on ambushing her and Zetsu. Boruto Next generation Sarada Uchiha Arc Lisa and Zetsu are first seen where Lisa is dancing around and singing, much to the annoyance of Zetsu, while he is explaining the Kurosaki triplets plan of action regarding Shin Uchiha’s death. It’s revealed that that Shin Uchiha was a Zetsu clone and this whole thing was a bet between Kakashi and Tobi. Neo-Akastuki Arc Lisa and Zetsu ambush team 7, 10, and 25 after a rumor that the Akatsuki has resurfaced is going around and the new priestess of the Land of Demons is kidnap by two people wearing akastuki cloaks. After ambushing the teams Lisa reveals they were actually protecting Priestess Nezuko from a rogue Land of Iron Samurai Warloard and this whole kidnapping was to lure the Samurai who needed Nezuko as a bargain chip out into the opening so he can be killed, Lisa also revealed that the land of Demons tried to get Konohagakure to help them deal with this Samurai known only as the Oni King but ignored them instead trying to peacefully deal with Oni King rather than directly deal with them. This angered former Priestess Shino who hired the Akatsuki instead. They later appear during a fight between Sai and Ino against Hidan and Greed when the two bumped into each over while on a romantic getaway. Lisa called Sakura ugly and said Sai should take up art lessons, before uttering Deidara’s ironic Catchphrase and blowing up the cruise ship they were fighting on. Hidan, Gred, Baja and Log rebuked her for it, which she responded cluelessly to. Other Media Naruto Shippuden: Boruto The Movie Like the other Akatsuki Lisa and Zetsu appeared during the end as they watched Boruto cheat on the exam‘s. They also appear at the end of the movie meeting with Kakashi and Orochimaru in the ruins of Village hidden in Whirlpools and Tobi tells them, that the end of the Shinobi world is coming soon and they need to act. Kakashi dismisses them and leaves. Lisa appears in front of Kakashi and smiles when kakashi askes whatscan he do for her, Lisa tells him he is a old perfected fart and he won’t Get married before running off in a old fashion cartoony manor of run, leaving Kakashi very perplexed and confused at what happened. Trivia * Lisa‘s English voice is provided by Sarah Grace Stiles who also voiced Spinel from Steven Universe the Movie. * Lisa was slightly based and sounds similar to the Steven universe villain Spinel, both share similar elastic abilities and like singing. * Lisa‘s Japanese voice is provided by the voice actor fro Nezkuo from Demon Slayer. * Lisa likes singing, dancing, playing pranks, laughing, making people laugh, and raw fish. She dislikes people who don’t laugh, not funny jokes, Ramen, and tomato’s. * Lisa showed her hatred for Ramen by blowing up part of Ichiraku’s Ramen, similar she destroyed a tomato stale that Sasuke and Sarada normally frequent. This was during the Neo-Akatsuki Arc. Quotes * “Art is an explosion!!!!” -Uttering Deidara’s Ironic catchphrase before blowing up a cruise ship. * ”Geeze I’m sorry you guys. Such a kill joy am I right?” - Cluelessly responding to the Akastuki’s protesting of blowing up a cruise ship * ”Pinky is ugly, pale skin alien freak needs art lessons.” To Sakura and Sai * ”Yea that’s right I blew up that ramen stand and that tomato stale!!! Nobody while suffer under Ramen and Tomatoes!!!” Rants while pointing to a random boulder